The three little Dinozzo's
by smurfilicious
Summary: Tony and Ziva have three beautiful children see them get through the daily struggled of being seperated parents raising three young children.


"Morning Tony" Ziva said opening the doors as her ex-husband walked into the house "Morning Ziva how are you are the kids ready" "There are Shai and Ariel are ready Lior has a little bit of a sore tummy he has to have two suppositories a day and he was not happy getting them poor little baby was crying. Tony nodded sadly, smiling as five year old Lior walked into the lounge clutching his blanky and monkey teddy his little face lit up when he saw Tony "Dadaa"

* * *

"Hello baby you excited to see me" Lior nodded sucking on his pacifier. Lior had been diagnosed with having autism at three years old and was very young for his age. "Dadddy his seven year old twins squealed running into the room hugging Tony's legs "Hey guys we ready to go" "Yeah daddy we've got our i-pads and MOVIES" Shai yelled Tony smirked rubbing his eldest sons hair "Sounds good say bye bye to mummy and we will go" Shai giggled jumping into Ziva's arms "Bye mommy" "Good bye my little monkey you have fun at daddys okay and behave yourself Shai Dinozzo" Ziva said tickling Shai who squealed trying to be put down. "Come here princess" Ziva said to Ariel picking her up and spinning her around "Good bye my little precious star have fun at daddy's okay and bed when he says" Ariel nodded planting loads of kisses on her mummy's face. "And my little baby Lior come to mummy" Lior grinned reaching for his mummy cuddling into her chest "Mummee mummeee" Lior cried giggling "Okay I love you baby boy mwa mwa mwa mwa, pass you to dada now"

* * *

"Daddy Shai put the TV onto 'skylanders' I don't want to watch that" Ariel said stomping through to the kitchen pouting with her arms crossed " Tony sighed turning around to look at his daughter it was hard when the kids argued because if he was doing the cleaning or cooking the problem couldn't be solved as easily "Baby daddy is making the dinner I can't come through and see what is happening just now" "DADDDY" Ariel yelled pulling at Tony. "Ariel honey wai-"Dadaaaaa-ahahaa"

* * *

Tony heard Lior crying and immediately dropped the spoon that he was stirring the spaghetti bolognaise with and ran through to the bathroom where the crying had come from "Lior" Tony yelled running into the bathroom seeing his baby lying on the floor having fallen of the step he needed to reach the sink. "Aww baby what were you doing" Tony quickly checked for injuries seeing none he picked his son up rocking him.

"Daddy is Lior okay" Ariel asked concerned as she pulled at Tony's t-shirt "He's fine princess I think he needs a little nap, come on we can put a movie on, Daddy's got some new ones I think you both would like. " Tony said taking Ariel's hand and leading her to the lounge as he carried Lior who was rubbing at his eyes "we need to get your fed baby you're getting tired. "Daddy can we watch Madagascar three please" "We can if Shai wants to as well" Tony said tickling Shai's chin, Shai giggled trying to put his finger in his daddys mouth. "But daddy what if Shai says no" Ariel moaned jumping onto the sofa "Then I won' t get to watch it" Tony bent down to her level " Then we can watch it in one of the other rooms princess okay" being an NCIS agent it meant that Tony was loaded and could afford to have the best of everything Shai and Ariel were both in private elementary schools and Lior went to a special school which was like a nursery although Tony had a fantastic life but his job was also very dangerous and he had sacrificed seeing many school plays and has missed a few birthdays of the children, he had missed Shai and Areil's sixth birthday pool party at their house because he was in Israel hunting for terrorists.

"Shai do you want to watch the new Madagascar" Shai nodded bouncing on his bottom on the couch "Shai can you take your brother please while I check on dinner" Tony asked gently placing Lior into Shai's arms. Shai and Ariel were both fantastic with their little brother they understood that although he was only actually two years younger than him he was much littler in mind and it was like having a baby brother which they both adored. Shai liked to teach him things and play games and Ariel loved cuddling and playing dress up with her baby brother. "Hello Lior we are going to watch Madagascar yes we are" Lior smiled wrapping an arm around Shai's neck "Lior do you want to dress up look at me I am a princess you can be my prince" Ariel shreiked excitedly twirling around in her princess dress. Lior nodded allowing Ariel to dress him in the suit type dress up outfit "There we are Lior all nice and prince like heeehe""He doesn't like it Ariel, Shai said seeing the little boy pull at the material, Shai started crying when the crown was put on his head "AHAHAAAHAHAHA HAHAHHA" Lior hated things on his head and he especially hated his hair being washed. "Lior shush don't cry don't cry I'll sing to you" Shai tried to pacify Lior disappointed when the little boy refused "AHAHAAHAH" Lior cried pushing and wriggling out of Shai's arms running into the kitchen wailing as he saw his daddy putting the dinner on the plates.

"AHHHHHHAAAH" "Aw Lior one minute buddy and daddy will be able to pick you up" Lior screamed jumping up and down making grabby hands at Tony. It made Tony's heart ache to see his baby screaming for him and not being able to comfort him it was difficult now that Ziva and him had filed for divorce. It was difficult enough looking after two children who were classified as being the norm let alone an autistic child as well. Tony loved his children with every bone in his body and his heart ached when he wasn't with them but it was really difficult to manage if he was busy doing something and one of them got upset over something.

Tony picked Lior up gently bouncing him as he tried his hardest to plate up the spaghetti without spilling it or dropping anything it didn't help that Lior kept gripping his neck and pulling Tony's head down to look at him "Lior buddy daddy is busy he needs to see what he is doing okay"

"Kids dinner's up" Tony called placing the food on the table, he switched the movie on pause so they could talk while they ate instead of sitting in front of the TV. The kids had been allowed to sit in front of the TV to eat their dinner at first as Tony had wanted it to be a realaxing home , he knew the divorce had been hard on the kids and wanted them to feel comfortable in their new home, Tony had bought a property with massive pool which the kids loved laying in. Tony had soon realised that it was more trouble than what it was worth to allow the kids to eat where they wanted due to the mess they all made, especially Shai and Lior so they ate as a family at mealtimes to talk about their day.

"Where are your brother and sister?" Tony said to Lior who looked up at him pointing at the couch. Tony and Ziva split the time they have with the kids between them. Tony took them Friday to Sunday and Ziva the rest of the days. "Shai Dinner please, Ariel you too please dinner is on the table" Shai pouted siting on his seat "Ariel made Lior cry he was siting nicely with me and then he went because she made him cry" Shai accuses glaring at his twin sister "Shai be nice please" Tony warned "You don't want me to smack your bottom" Tony threatened he and Ziva didn't believe in full on spankings but they did swat the kids behinds when they were naughty, although neither of them had it in their heart to swat little Lior. He was just too innocent and didn't know what he was doing wrong half of the time. They knew that they babied him but it couldn't be help Lior seemed vulnerable and his mentality was a lot younger than his actual age, his development was level with that of a toddler.

Ariel swiped at her eyes to letting her brother see her tears "Shut up Shai you idiot" "Guys enough unless you want early bed stop it, I only get you three days a week and I would like us to have fun not to mention that Lior needs to be fed" Tony said trying to restore peace at the table, Lior was starting to get cranky as he hadn't been fed, Lior was the child who was a difficult eater, one day he would eat things and enjoy and the next he would blatantly refuse.

"Okay truce" Shai said seeing his little brother start to cry because he wasn't being fed, leaning over the table Shai shook his sisters hand. Tony smirked that was something that he had used to get them to make up and be nice " Now Lior let's get you fed kiddo" Tony said fastening Lior into his child booster seat. Lior grabbed for his Thomas the tank engine bowl "Mwine mwine" "Yeah kiddo it's for you" Tony said putting the spoon in the spaghetti for Lior to feed himself "Daddy can we make lots of popcorn tonight?" Ariel asked "And pop tarts daddy" Shai added in "We can because guess what I just happened to stop buy the store to buy some on the way back from work- "Is it the- "The chocolate fudge sundae ones" Tony confirmed the answer to his seven year olds question "Do you have any requests little monster?" Tony asked his youngest who would clearly need a bath after he had finished his spaghetti "Mwik" Lior said, Tony smiled stroking Lior's hair "You don't ask for much do you buddy " Tony said fondly Lior couldn't say milk he said mwik.

"Daddy this is going to be the best night ever" Shia and Ariel squealed covering their faces with the tomato sauce.


End file.
